Un nuovo cielo
by Yukairi Nozomi
Summary: [XI generación] Así, sin tapujos y a quemarropa, como un huracán arrasador la realidad les cayó en un instante: su padre era el jefe de la mafia Vongola. Pero no era todo; tenían a un sádico tutor de medio metro a cuestas con la titánica tarea de sobrevivir a su entrenamiento, convertirse en los perfectos mafiosos y como si no fuese suficiente, mantenerse en una pieza en el intento
1. Un día normal

Oh sí. Un fic largo; jodidamente largo. Lo tengo guardado en mis archivos desde hace seis meses pero, como soy vaga, apenas lo retomé y debo admitir que no sé de donde saco tanta cosa extraña (?). En fin. Como supondrán, el fic estará LLENO de OC (Original Character) debido a la temática del fic y shalala, aún así no olvido a los canon y tendrán su considerable participación en el asunto :). Antes de seguir, advierto que al menos los dos, inclusive tres, primeros capítulos serán algo sosos o pesados, dado que empieza con una rutina NORMAL a toda regla. Igualmente, si así lo quieren ustedes (si alguien me lee) o si quiero yo, podría meter temática yaoi o yuri.

¡Gracias a **Miru .Mangetsu** por betearme el fic! :3

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:** La línea de tiempo está en 24 años en el futuro (sí, lo edité). Procuren no ignorar los pequeños detalles, que ya sabré yo sacarles provecho. Y no. No planeo liar a Tsuna con Kyoko porque los amores a los 15 años NO resultan en matrimonio, joder (?). Aún así estoy abierta a sugerencias sobre parejas y tal :)

_Edit  
POSIBLEMENTE lo de Kyoko cambie. Todo depende del rumbo que tome el manga, pero estoy casi segura que tendrá un final abierto. Aún así, la posibilidad de editar es posible (aunque sea sólo en lo mínimo)._

**Disclaimer:** La propiedad intelectual de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, su argumento y personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano y no a mi. Sin embargo, los personajes originales de este fanfiction son entera y completamente de mi propiedad al igual que la idea global del fic. Cualquier parecido es mera casualidad.

* * *

**Un nuovo cielo**

**I**

**Un día normal**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Estás completamente seguro de esto? —El mayor gruñó, dedicándole una mirada aguda al obstinado hombre que no dejaba de insistir con la misma perorata. La jaqueca comenzó aflorar en su cabeza luego de que la misma pregunta se repitiera por cuarta ocasión.

—Calla de una vez. —Gruñó con severidad, aflojando un poco más su corbata. A pesar de la ventilación, el lugar tenía una temperatura casi bochornosa para estar en plena primavera. El moreno supuso que era debido a todas ésas máquinas extrañas que les rodeaban.

El otro estuvo a punto de responder, pero el '_clic_' de la puerta contigua al abrirse interrumpió cualquier intento de réplica. El recién llegado apenas se dignó a alzar sus orbes ébano por sobre los anteojos, revisando insistentemente los datos que tenía en sus manos.

—Está todo listo —Anunció casi con apatía, aunque bien aquel experimento podría ser uno de los pocos a los cuales les había prestado especial ahínco y, por supuesto, uno de los que más habían despertado su completo interés. Una de las mejores apuestas de su carrera; no todos los días podías experimentar con uno de los mejores _del mundo_. Se permitió una pequeña y maquiavélica sonrisa ladeada, tan típica en él.

El trajeado hombre torció su gesto en una mueca ácida al notar la curvatura de labios en el sujeto al cual le confiaba tan deliberadamente su integridad física.

—No perdamos más tiempo. —Comentó secamente.

A su lado, el castaño suspiró cansinamente mientras una pequeña chispa de incertidumbre se sembraba en su pecho.

* * *

**.  
****.**

* * *

El sonido de la alarma, insistente y chillón, hizo refunfuñar al joven durmiente quien se limitó a buscar a tientas aquel aparato que emitía tal escándalo perturbando su preciado e invaluable sueño. Tiró un par de cosas mientras intentaba presionar el endemoniado botoncillo antes de finalmente sumir a la alcoba en un silencio soporífero característico de los lunes por la mañana.

El joven se removió entre las cobijas, volviendo a acurrucarse en su almohada luego de hallar la posición perfecta para continuar durmiendo.

O al menos ése era su plan hasta que escuchó la puerta de su habitación abriéndose con el estrépito reglamentario; Shinju gimió debajo de las colchas luego de saltar cómicamente en su posición. Su corazón había triplicado con facilidad el ritmo de sus anteriormente pacíficos latidos. Esa sicótica mujer terminaría por matarle de un paro cardiaco o, en todo caso, derribar su preciada portilla en uno de sus tantos y desgraciadamente comunes malos despertares.

—Levántate —Estuchó la voz amodorrada de su hermana. Algo básicamente innecesario, teniendo en cuenta que cualquier ser humano con su sentido del oído más o menos funcional se habría despertado _ipso facto_ luego de tal sutileza para ingresar a una habitación.

En su mente se dijo que eso era más cercano a un gruñido gutural de una leonesa desperezándose.

—Ya voy, ya voy… —Gimoteó lastimosamente, girándose con dolor para poder proseguir a sentarse casi autistamente sobre el colchón, rascando sus desordenados cabellos mientras soltaba un sonoro bostezo. Por unos momentos pensó en pedir unos cinco minutos más de sueño, pero lo descartó al instante al notar el rostro de malas pulgas que cargaba su melliza (quien ahora se deslizaba en modo zombi por el pasillo).

Un suspiro de resignación escapó de sus labios, antes de ponerse de pie e iniciar el ritual matutino. Bostezó pesadamente y se estiró hasta sentir sus huesos crujir indoloramente, dejando la conocida sensación de agradable distensión muscular.

Avanzó arrastrando sus pies descalzos mientras rascaba perezosamente su estómago. Aún tenía los ojos legañosos e hinchados como para poder abrirlos con propiedad y podía percibir la saliva seca en las comisuras de sus labios creándole una sensación desagradable. Así pues, tomó del clóset su uniforme del instituto (medio planchado) y se enfundó en él aún en estado de 'automático', haciendo tiempo hasta escuchar la puerta del baño siendo desocupado por su melliza.

—¡El baño está listo! —Y ahí estaba el grito reglamentario de la muchacha desapareciendo detrás de la puerta de la habitación contigua.

La vida en Japón era la representación pura de la monotonía, especialmente desde que su padre había decidido que la estadía de sus hijos en el país nipón sería fija mientras que él atendía sus asuntos en alguna parte incierta de Italia (lugar en el que alguna vez habían residido). Todo gracias a no sé qué incidente del cual no tenía ni la más mínima noción.

Shinju suspiró.

—Voy~ —Contestó el muchacho con aire de desgana.

Y así se deslizó cual autista hasta el lavabo; entero sólo por intervención divina puesto que ya había chocado contra el marco de la puerta y tropezado con un par de zapatos que él mismo había dejado tirados en pleno pasillo. El muchacho maldijo entre refunfuños inconexos hasta llegar al baño prometido. En una pieza.

Mojó su rostro con el agua helada necesaria para despabilarse por completo, y de paso limpiarse la baba seca del rostro junto a las molestas lagañas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda luego del cambio radical de temperatura al cual nunca terminaría por acostumbrarse pese a que era parte de la rutina matutina.

La _maldita_ rutina matutina.

Buscó a tientas la toalla antes de secarse el rostro sin imprimir prisa en ello. Luego de refrescarse, sus neuronas parecían más funcionales y ahora existía sólo un 20% de probabilidad de que terminara por quebrarse algo importante antes de salir de casa gracias a sus descuidos constantes, además de brutalmente peligrosos a su integridad física.

Se recargó parcialmente en la pieza de porcelana, encontrándose con su reflejo a unos palmos de la nariz. Un simple muchacho de indomables cabellos castaños, impresionantes orbes chocolate bordeados por una hilera de densas pestañas, finas pero angulosas facciones y una tez apiñonada clara con faz somnolienta le saludaba al otro lado del espejo con las marcas de las cobijas aún pintadas en el rostro. Era la estampa que cualquiera encontraría en un diccionario justo al lado de la palabra "común".

Shinju hizo una mueca de levísimo disgusto. Vida común, apariencia común, familia común, con comunes calificaciones y un comúnmente espléndido futuro esperándole a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Yuju!, era tan interesante que se deprimía de solo pensarlo.

A veces era imposible el desear que por inexplicable e injustificada intervención divina llegase un duendecillo celestial llamando a su ventana, revoloteando cual hada madrina diciéndole felizmente _'¡Ey! Eres la persona más vomitivamente común del planeta y por razones ilógicas a partir de ahora te esperan grandes cosas humanamente imposibles ¡Wii~!'_. Sí, así como tan seguido ocurría en los mangas que tanto gustaba de leer.

Y…

—Hey, deja de hacer el idiota y sal de una vez… —Escuchó a Seiki bostezar sonoramente a sus espaldas.

Y, por supuesto, era cuando su queridísima hermana se encargaba de reventar su burbuja de infantil irrealidad en sonoro e imaginario _'plop!'_ que le estrellaba salvajemente contra el piso. El muchacho giró los ojos. Ella siempre _tan_ sutil. Tanto como una patada en los bajos, se acotó mentalmente.

—Voy, voy… —Refunfuñó quedamente al salir de sus cavilaciones. Dio una última mirada al espejo, mojó sus manos y humedeció un poco su indomable cabellera marrón en un vano intento por darle algo de forma.

El cabello no cooperó, como era de esperar. Así pues, con su nido de pájaros justo como debe estarlo (caótico, irreverente y perfectamente revuelto), el muchacho salió del pequeño cubículo para dar espacio a la pelirroja que acapararía el lugar un buen rato como toda adolescente quinceañera en plena titánica tarea mañanera de poner sus encrespados rulos en el lugar indicado.

Shinju regresó a su habitación para tomar las cosas indispensables antes de bajar a la primera planta: su mochila y el reproductor de música de la mesita de noche que se encontraba justo al lado de su cama. Dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor como si no supiera qué encontraría (ropa tirada, zapatos regados por el piso y la cama revuelta; un digno escenario de guerra), se encogió de hombros y giró sobre sus talones para disponerse a seguir con la rutina.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, tarareando alguna canción de moda en su fuero interno. Giró por el pasillo e ingresó a la cocina donde un apetecible aroma le saludaba. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared junto a la alacena. Aún le quedaba el tiempo suficiente para comer con tranquilidad.

Sonrió al notar aquella esbelta figura que conocía tan bien, pegada a la estufa friendo un par de huevos.

—Buenos días, tía. —Saludó vagamente, tomando asiento en una de las sillas más cercanas a la mujer. Recargó la barbilla en el dorso de su mano, observando a la mayor cocinar.

Ella giró su rostro, dedicándole una sonrisa resuelta que marcaba sus hoyuelos y las finas líneas de expresión que se formaban en las comisuras de sus labios. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en una sencilla coleta baja, dejando su rostro con forma de corazón despejado salvo uno que otro cabellito rebelde. Sus naturales bucles rojizos caían cual cascada hasta poco más allá de la mitad de su espalda.

—Buenos días, bicho. —Respondió jovialmente haciendo uso de aquel peculiar mote cariñoso, con un tono maternal y armonioso en su voz de contralto. Frunció un poco el cejo al examinar rápidamente a su sobrino antes de poner los ojos en blanco y regresar su atención al par de huevos estrellados sobre la sartén. —Querido… —Shiju se resistió a bufar. Ahí iba otra vez— de verdad_, de verdad,_ deberías hacer algo con ésa mata de cabello. Pareces un vago.

El aludido hizo un ademán desinteresado con la mano.

—Después lo haré tía. _Después_.

Miwa Hisae, femenina que no era conocida precisamente por su paciencia, optó por no seguir con el tema y así evitar una batalla campal en su preciosa cocina. Ya después se encargaría de ése asuntito que no dejaba de provocar uno que otro encontronazo entre ambos.

—Algún día conseguiré que te veas decente. —Contestó la mujer en una implícita advertencia entre líneas sirviendo el desayuno a su desaliñado sobrino.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua. Sí, algún día, pero por lo pronto así estaba perfectamente bien

—Buenos días… —

Hisae y Shinju giraron la cabeza para así observar a la recién llegada: Seiki, quien ahora parecía menos… salvaje, por decirlo de algún modo. Con sus rizos crespos más domados ya sujetos en una media cola de caballo, bien empaquetada en el uniforme del instituto Nami y con la mirada ligeramente menos letal en sus felinos y expresivos ojos ámbar, la muchacha se dirigió en silencio hasta dejarse caer poco femeninamente en la silla que quedaba justo frente a su hermano.

—Buen día, enana —Hisae negó suavemente con la cabeza ante la nula delicadeza de su queridísima y única sobrina. Lo único bueno era que el lapsus de brutalidad de la pelirroja duraba hasta poco después de las ocho y media de la mañana.

—Hola —Saludó escuetamente el muchacho, con la boca llena de tocino y huevo. La mayor hizo una mueca de disgusto ante los nulos modales del chico en la mesa.

La menor rascó su nuca; prosiguió a tomar la caja de cereal para vaciar una moderada cantidad del mismo en un tazón de porcelana y después un generoso volumen de leche para empezar a desayunar perezosamente, dando una única mirada a las manecillas que indicaban el poco tiempo que les quedaba para así partir a clases.

Hisae dejó los utensilios en el fregadero, secó sus manos con una toallita de cocina y retiró el delantal que traía puesto para evitar salpicaduras de aceite en sus ropas; colgándolo en el minúsculo perchero de pared que había justo al lado del frigorífico, la mujer tomó rumbo lentamente hacia las escaleras. Los dos adolescentes seguían comiendo lo que restaba de sus respectivos desayunos, demasiado ensimismados como para percatarse de la hora que era.

—Hoy hay reunión en el trabajo, llegaré tarde. En el refrigerador hay comida para calentar y preparar. No dejen trastos sucios. —Recitó, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta. Antes de continuar les dedicó una discreta sonrisa de diversión. —y se les hace tarde, _de nuevo_.

La última oración fue suficiente para que los Sawada se levantaran cual resortes de sus lugares. La mujer hizo espacio para que ambos jóvenes pasaran cual cohetes por el umbral y evitar ser arrollada. Seiki, con el bolso atiborrado de libros firmemente asido por el brazo, fue lo suficientemente rápida como para ganar el medio baño que había en la primera planta y así cepillar sus dientes. El castaño gruñó disconforme y saltó los escalones de dos en dos para hacer lo mismo, únicamente que en el baño de arriba, trastabillando más de una vez en el trayecto.

Y tan pronto ingresaron, salieron rápidamente de la casa para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—¡Adiós tía! —Gritó Shinju, batallando contra los zapatos que se negaban a colocarse apropiadamente.

—¡Suerte con la junta! —Esta vez fue la muchacha, saltando en un solo pie e intentando colocarse el calzado al tiempo que avanzaba de una forma penosa.

Y así, la residencia Miwa quedaba en el más absoluto silencio. La dueña de la casa negó con la cabeza y subió tranquilamente hasta la segunda planta. Le esperaba un día pesado. Apostaba el sueldo de todo el año a que su jefe estaría insoportable.

* * *

**.  
****.**

* * *

La pelirroja suspiró cansinamente, ya a un par de cuadras lejos de casa. Ambos hermanos caminaban a grandes zancadas y paso apresurado. Era tarde, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer una épica maratón hasta el portón metálico del Instituto de Namimori.

—No lo entiendo —Se quejó infantilmente, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral en que estaban sumidos. —¿Cómo es que siempre salimos tarde? —Un puchero apenas visible afloró en sus labios. Odiaba las prisas, e irónicamente siempre parecía que el tiempo le odiaba.

Su acompañante se encogió resueltamente de hombros, sin ponerle mucha atención a las quejas del mayor.

—¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que te despierte más temprano? —Preguntó con descuido, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Su mano derecha jugueteaba vagamente con uno de sus rizos, enroscándolo y desenredándolo en el dedo índice. Una conocida manía suya que demostraba su aburrimiento, o ansiedad en todo caso.

—Por supuesto que no —Bufó, mirándola como si hubiese dicho la blasfemia más grande del mundo. Sus horas de sueño eran _sagradas._ —Eh, mira. Ya nos está esperando…

Y allá, justo en la esquina, Yamamoto les esperaba con una afable sonrisa en el rostro y las manos en los bolsillos con aquel aire despreocupado que le caracterizaba. El muchacho rozaba al 1.75, sacándole casi una cabeza a los Sawada, con facciones ya bien definidas, complexión fibrosa y poseedor una corta y estrambótica cabellera castaña obscura que iba en todas direcciones, tez apiñonada y unos imposibles orbes ébano Hideki parecía más un joven a punto de ingresar a la universidad que un puberto de casi dieciséis años.

—Se habrá caído de la cama —Comentó Seiki, alzando ambas cejas al notar a su amigo esperándoles. Generalmente era al contrario y eran ellos quienes tenían que esperar al deportista. —…o definitivamente es más tarde de lo que pensábamos.

—Yo' Shinju, Seiki. —Saludó amigablemente, comenzando a caminar a la par de los mellizos sin mover un ápice su cómoda postura de vago.

Y así, los tres se encaminaron con paso presuroso entre comentarios esporádicos, risitas y las típicas charlas características de un inicio de semana como cualquier otro.

* * *

**.  
****.**

* * *

Haciendo guardia diligentemente en la entrada principal del plantel educativo, Katô Ryoga miró por última vez su puntual reloj de muñeca con gesto parco antes de alzar la vista y posar sus orbes plomo sobre los dos miembros del comité que le acompañaban en su trabajo como prefecto escolar.

—Terminaron los cinco minutos de tolerancia. Cierren. —Ordenó con firmeza, ignorando deliberadamente a los pobres alumnos que se corrían cuanto dieran sus pies para alcanzar a ingresar a la escuela y evitar las temidas sanciones de la comisión más temida del lugar. Los demás miembros asintieron secamente sin dar réplica alguna, encargándose cada uno de una portezuela metálica y así proseguir con la orden de su superior.

A unos quince metros, el trío hizo una mueca. Mierda. Demasiado tarde. Habían corrido como desquiciados por nada a menos que…

Los dos miraron entre ellos en una muda complicidad antes de observar furtivamente a la única femenina del grupo con una sonrisita tamborileándoles en los labios. Hideki rió entre dientes, de una forma casi pícara que no agradó nada a la pelirroja.

—Te toca, Sei… —Le guiñó el más alto. La nombrada, jadeante, no pareció comprender a qué se refería el joven.

—S-suerte con t-tu _amor_… —Farfulló el otro, completamente agitado y medio moribundo por exceso de esfuerzo físico como para añadir algo más. Hubo un corto momento de silencio antes de que finalmente pudiese reaccionar.

—¿¡Q-qué! ¡Ni lo sueñen! —Chilló con algo parecido al pánico, en vano.

Y así, entre ambos, empujaron no muy discretamente a la muchacha hacia el cancel metálico ya cerrado mientras que ellos giraban rápidamente; en tanto, Seiki trastabillaba torpemente peleando por mantener el equilibrio hasta finalmente asirse a los barrotes metálicos de la portezuela. Ella maldijo mentalmente.

El cabecilla supremo de la _'_inquisición local' giró ante el ruido tintineante que emitió el suave impacto de la adolescente al chocar contra la contrapuerta con aire intimidatorio y mortífero, cejo profundamente fruncido y una amenaza en la punta de la lengua. La intención asesina podría sentirse a kilómetros.

…intensión que desapareció en el aire tan pronto se percató de quién se trataba. A su costado, sus dos subordinados suspiraron imperceptiblemente. Katô Ryoga estaba perdido para el mundo hasta que la muchachita desapareciera de su campo visual.

—Seiki-san… —Murmuró para sí mismo. Las severas facciones del moreno se suavizaron al instante, reducido de _badass_ por defecto a un monigote de algodón azucarado color rosa chicle que transpira miel por sus poros; todo en menos de cinco segundos. Sus labios se habían curveado en una sonrisita discreta pero jocosa y ella podría jurar que tenía un aura casi soñadora, con todo y los famosos brillitos _shojo_ de bajo presupuesto.

Un escalofrío reptó por la espalda de la Sawada.

Para cuando ella quiso escaparse por la tangente (sí, su hermano y Hideki eran _su_ tangente), los dos muchachos habían desaparecido por arte de magia. Seiki quiso gruñir ante las actitudes infantiles del par, pero le fue imposible considerando su situación actual.

Eran un par de malditos oportunistas. Y traidores.

—K-Katô-san, buen día… —La ceja de la taheña tembló y su estómago se retorció en nerviosismo al notar la mirada idiotizada de el jefe del Comité Disciplinario, ésa que le hacía dudar realmente de la dignidad que presumía y la presunta fama como la persona más peligrosa en la historia de Nami (lugar justo después del legendario Hibari Kyoya). Era una reacción jodidamente perturbadora a su parecer, pese a que el mayor era por demás atractivo.

Y cómo no. Con su buen metro con setenta y siete, contando con 18 años, pulcro como ningún otro, los obscuros cabellos un poco ensortijados bien acomodados naturalmente dejando su pálido y anguloso rostro despejado salvo por un mechón ondulado que caía hacia un costado de su pálida cara, postura elegante e intimidante y unos fríos y afilados orbes mercurio centelleando con vida propia. Un buen partido para cualquiera si no tratara del ente más temido del lugar y con la personalidad más dictadora después de Hitler con complejo por el absoluto orden.

—Buen día —Saludó con tono cordial que en él bien podría considerarse galante. Mandó una mirada fría al par que tenía bajo su mando y no necesitó palabras para que los dos mastodontes abrieran nuevamente y así dejar libre el paso para _la privilegiada del jefe_. —Adelante Sawada-san, no queremos que llegue tarde a sus clases. —Dijo amablemente.

Tampoco es como si fuera un cambio brutal al extremo de personalidad (aunque sí, era brutal). Pero no podía dejar de sentirse tremendamente incómoda ante esa mirada cautivada y esos 'mimos' indirectos que le permitía. Esa era la razón principal por la cual era odiada por al menos el 80% de la población femenina estudiantil.

—G-gracias como siempre, Katô-san —Murmuró con diplomacia, mirando el interesantísimo piso de cemento con tal de rehuirle lo más posible mientras caminaba, el "crash" del hierro forjado se escuchó detrás de sí. —No debería tomarse tantas molestias…

Al mirar a un costado, notó a Shinju bajar con ayuda de Hideki del cercado de concreto aprovechando la distracción de los prefectos. Su labio tembló peligrosamente. La habían echado como carnada, los muy desgraciados.

El joven amplió levemente su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, como restándole importancia.

—"_Ah, ella siempre tan linda…"_ —Pensó bobaliconamente. Era una suerte que estuviese tan acostumbrado a mantener su faz neutra que apenas eran evidentes sus pensamientos. Para suerte del mundo, porque si no habría más de uno en un estado profundo e irreversible de shock.

—Gracias de nuevo. —Agradeció, inclinando su cabeza respetuosamente antes de seguir con su camino. Estando unos metros lejos de él, respiró algo más tranquila. Era la incomodidad a un nivel estratosférico.

Y como si un hechizo hubiese sido retirado del moreno, su gesto imperturbable regresó a él al escuchar los cuchicheos disconformes de tres alumnos que esperaban fuera de la reja evidentemente molestos por el para nada disimulado favoritismo del prefecto.

Bastó la helada mirada de Ryoga para que los chicos se quedaran congelados en su lugar y tragaran en seco. Eso solo auguraba sufrimiento por tal osadía. Nadie le reclama a Kato Ryoga, _nadie_.

* * *

**.  
****.**

* * *

—_Par de cabrones… me las pagarán…_ —Rumiaba la menor de los Sawada, subiendo las escaleras con pasos de gigante (pesados, sonoros y excesivamente poco femeninos). Sus orbes felinos refulgían en indignación, clamando por venganza. Giró hacia la derecha; su aula le esperaba a un par de metros y podría soltarles un buen tortazo a ése par de seudo larvas humanas.

Tan ensimismada estaba que chocó contra el brazo alguien, por lo menos, una cabeza más alto que ella. Estuvo a punto de gruñirle algo, únicamente para descargar su frustración en alguien, pero aquel individuo fue más rápido al hablar que ella.

—Oh, lo siento —Se disculpó con tono apacible.

A Seiki le llamó la atención el acento tan peculiar del muchacho. O quizá sólo era la voz tan parecida a un ronroneo que poseía. Así que finalmente alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un joven que conocía de algo pero no lograba recordar de dónde pese a que sus rasgos eran por demás distintivos.

Guapo. Era la mejor palabra para describirlo.

—Culpa mía, no te preocupes. —Contestó, sintiendo su molestia desinflándose lentamente por alguna razón ajena a su comprensión. El muchacho le sonrió imperceptiblemente antes de seguir con su trayecto. Y ella siguió su ejemplo, ingresando al primer salón; el 1° B.

Prácticamente ya todos estaban en sus asientos, salvo uno que otro grupito que platicaba animadamente sobre su fin de semana aprovechando que el profesor de historia contemporánea brillaba por su ausencia. Se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde su mejor amiga, Tahakashi Megumi, se encontraba. Casualmente al lado de su par de zánganos favoritos.

—Hola, Meg… —Saludó escuetamente a su amiga.

Ella le sonrió abiertamente, percatándose del mal humor de la pelirroja al instante (y el _por qué_ de ello, siendo más concreta). La chica colocó correctamente sus anteojos ovalados con ayuda de su dedo índice, dándole una mirada condescendiente.

—¿Mala mañana, Sei? —Preguntó Megumi, tanteando terreno. Ella era una muchacha rolliza y un par de centímetros más bajita que la aludida, con rostro redondo, facciones angelicales, negros cabellos cortos y lacios y rasgados ojos del mismo tono; era una típica mujer japonesa que poco o nada tenía para sobresalir entre las demás.

—Katô de nuevo —Murmuró con desgane, como si el simple hecho de nombrarlo explicara su pesar.

—¡Sei! ¿Qué tal te fue? —Hideki le saludó desvergonzadamente, con una deslumbrante sonrisa de promotor de pasta dental.

—No me hables. —Gruñó la pelirroja, provocando la contagiosa risa del deportista. —ni tú, pedazo de freak subnormal… —Fulminó con la mirada a ambos adolescentes. Megu tuvo que reprimir su risa para evitar también salir perjudicada.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Shinju, quien se encontraba demasiado perdido en sus fantasías mirando fijamente a la única rubia del grupo, su amor frustrado desde la secundaria, como para prestar la más mínima atención a la recién llegada o la mirada de pistola que le taladraba justo en medio de los ojos.

—Ahorita Shinju no está en la Tierra. —Yamamoto comentó jovialmente con tintes bien disimulados de burla, recargando su codo en el pupitre y a la vez la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano. El otro brazo lo tenía colgando despreocupadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla, una postura extrañamente más cómoda de lo que parecería en primera instancia.

—Caso perdido… —Suspiró la de cabellos cobrizos, tomando asiento con resignación. Sintió su nuca picar, y ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de girar la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba. Al menos no cuando su hermano mayor ahora se encontraba aparentemente muy entretenido mirando quién sabe qué en su celular, con las mejillas arreboladas y la nariz prácticamente pegada a la pantalla del móvil (Sí. Shinju era tan tímido como para ni siquiera ser capaz de disimular de una forma medianamente decente).

_Ella_, la rubia de bote, le observaba. Seguramente de forma poco amigable, para variar. La bermeja arrugó la nariz ante la despistada mirada de sus dos amigos quienes no se percataron de ese peculiar hecho. No hubo tiempo de decir nada más porque el docente había ingresado al aula, impartiendo orden con su sola presencia.

Y aún así, siguió sintiendo los ojos pardos de la otra chica clavándose en su nuca.

* * *

**.  
****.**

* * *

Las horas que siguieron transcurrieron aburridas y tediosas, especialmente después del receso del medio día. Química había sido tan densa que por un momento el grupo en general parecía sumido en un letargo insoportable, dedicándose a simplemente apuntar como posesos o solo mirar hacia la pizarra con la mente en algún lugar de El Congo o las lunas de Júpiter. Aritmética no había sido la excepción.

El profesor de matemáticas miró exasperado e indignado a partes iguales a su adormecido grupo. Decidido a despertarlos, golpeó firmemente la pizarra con el borrador, haciendo que más de uno saltara cómicamente.

—Sawada, responde el problema número 15 —Espetó el hombre ya entrado en edad.

—¿Ah? —Dijeron los mellizos a la vez, pestañeando graciosamente. Internamente, Seiki deseó que se tratara de su hermano. Al menos él era bueno en la materia y no tendría problema en resolver el problema con un vistazo que diera al pizarrón.

—Sawada Seiki —Puntualizó, mirando a la susodicha por sobre sus anteojos bifocales.

—Uhm… —La nombrada mordió su labio inferior a la par que jugaba con uno de sus rizos. Para ella, esa materia era como estar en clases de hindi. —¿35? —Murmuró, contrariada. Vivan los números al azar.

—Incorrecto. —Cortó severamente. Seiki pudo escuchar claramente una risilla con retintín a unos asientos delante de ella y su cejo se crispó en molestia sin poder, ni querer, evitarlo. Luego de ello suspiró, restándole importancia —Sawada Shinju, ¿la respuesta?

El castaño alzó la mirada y respondió con simpleza. —230 —Y habiendo respondido, siguió perdiéndose en su mundo de fantasías.

—Muy bien. —Apremió. —Ahora, Kimishita, lee el problema dieciséis…

Shinju tarareó en mudo la canción que reproducía su mp4. Miró hacia un costado: Yamamoto estaba perdido en el mundo de los sueños desde hacía quién sabe cuánto (interiormente se preguntó cómo es que lo hacía sin que lo atraparan _in fraganti_), después viró su atención hacia el lado contrario, encontrándose con una Megu bien concentrada en la lección del día y a su pariente haciendo un conteo mental de las baldosas del piso.

Hizo una mueca. Su vida era tan patéticamente aburrida…

Observó a la blonda, ensimismada mandando un mensaje de texto en su _black berry_. Rayos, que hasta su historia de amor no correspondido era _asquerosamente cliché_, pensó con consternación.

Ella era bonita, como una muñeca de porcelana. Sus ondulados cabellos color caramelo caían hasta casi su cintura a pesar de estar sujetos en una pulcra coleta alta y su frente despejada con ayuda de un par de broches que mantenían su flequillo fuera de su rostro. Poseedora de unos grandes y expresivos robes pardos de forma almendrada con unas imposiblemente largas y gruesas pestañas. Labios carnosos, suave barbilla, mejillas ruborizadas y posiblemente el rasgo más característico de la joven: pechos grandes.

Sí, Fujishima Yuri era una de las más bonitas de la escuela y la estrella del instituto en cuanto a salto con pértiga. Su simple porte gritaba "popular" e implícitamente "inalcanzable" a los cuatro vientos.

Y…

El Sawada suspiró con pesadez, siguiendo con el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras que la voz del docente sonaba lejana y susurrante. Y ella, además de todo, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Yamamoto Hideki. Bravo por él y su desdicha, se dijo con pesadumbre, recostándose sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre.

Jodidos clichés que le perseguirían hasta que los gusanos devoraran sus ojos y su cuerpo frío se hallara seis metros bajo tierra sirviendo de abono a las plantas.

* * *

**.  
****.**

* * *

—Ya era hora —Bostezó el más alto, estirándose cual felino. Hideki les dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas deslumbrantes. —¿Nos vamos?

—¿No tienes práctica con el club de voleibol? —Inquirió la corpulenta joven, alzando ambas cejas mientras terminaba por recoger sus útiles escolares.

Yamamoto se encogió de hombros, sin borrar su sonrisa despreocupada de la vida.

—Tengo otras cosas de hacer.

—¿Qué? —Las definidas cejas de Shinju también se alzaron cómicamente, incrédulo. —Viejo, ¿estás enfermo?

—Quizá es un indicio del fin del mundo. —Comentó vagamente la otra femenina, echando su pesado bolso al hombro. Tampoco es como si se viera muy interesada en el asunto. Chasqueó la lengua. —Andemos, siempre podemos continuar con el tema de la aparente locura de Hideki mientras caminamos.

Siguiendo el consejo de su amiga, los cuatro se encaminaron casi con pereza hacia el exterior, charlando vagamente sobre diversos temas que distaban abismalmente de ser una plática medianamente profunda. Tampoco es como si quisieran hablar de los misterios del universo a esas alturas de la vida.

* * *

**.  
****.**

* * *

Para cuando los mellizos llegaron a casa ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde. Se habían entretenido a último minuto con el siempre incansable hijo mayor de los Sasagawa y, para qué negarlo, tampoco es como si se hubiesen negado mucho a perder un poco más de tiempo con él. Después de todo, hoy nadie les esperaba en casa. No había apuro por llegar.

La residencia Miwa estaba sumida en un pétreo silencio, únicamente roto por el incesante _tic tac_ del reloj, el ruido de la televisión y el sonido del microondas al recalentar la comida que Hisae les había dejado para subsistir en su ausencia.

El castaño, en espera de su plato con comida caliente, no pudo evitar fijarse en el portarretrato que se encontraba sobre la cajonera. Un brillo nostálgico colmó sus orbes chocolate. Ahí se encontraba una foto de los cuatro. Su padre, madre, hermana y él mismo, ambos de no más de dos años, con el bello fondo de la incansable capital italiana.

—Hace tiempo que no lo vemos. —Comentó al aire. No esperaba a que la otra le contestara, sinceramente. De hecho, ellos casi nunca hablaban. Quizá porque no tenían de qué hacerlo, pero el punto es que su comunicación era básicamente nula.

La de ojos ámbar, con ambos platos en mano, se sentó en su lugar habitual posicionando los alimentos en el lugar correspondiente en la mesa. Ella también se fijó en la fotografía que ahora se sentía tan lejana, como un vago sueño.

—Es verdad. —Murmuró, tomando sus palillos y tomando una moderada porción de arroz. —Son casi cinco meses de que papá vino a visitarnos.

Shinju asintió. Y luego de ello, no hubo más charla entre ellos. Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y no volvieron a salir por algo más que no fuera para ir a la cocina o el baño.

* * *

**.  
****.**

* * *

Cuando finalmente Hisae llegó, rayaban las nueve de la noche. La mujer suspiró, medio muerta después del trabajo. Había sido un día por demás pesado y sus sienes palpitaban dolorosamente después del estrés y la locura que conllevaba encontrarse con los más altos mandos (Por demás el hecho de las horas extra. _Cuatro_ malnacidas horas extra).

En especial _ése_ hombre. Estaba demente; no sabía cómo demonios había terminado en la respetada organización. De no haber sido porque seguramente terminaría perjudicada, con mucho gusto lo hubiese lanzado desde un feliz 95° piso (que no tenían, pero bien pudo haberlo conseguido). Por obvias razones tuvo que abstenerse de hacerlo, para su desgracia personal.

La pelirroja arrojó las llaves de su auto sobre la mesa, botó su bolso y desabrochó los primeros botones de su blusa. Dio una rápida mirada a su cocina para comprobar que estaba tan limpia como siempre y se arrastró, literalmente, hasta su habitación.

Mañana sería mucho más pesado. Y con el pensamiento en mente, calló en brazos de Morfeo antes de que tuviese la fuerza de voluntad para ducharse o siquiera cambiarse por una ropa más cómoda.

* * *

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

* * *

Sí, tengo una macetita con marihuana en casa; se llama Bob (?). Intenté iniciar el fic distinto porque el cliché abunda y yo me aburro mucho en mi tiempo libre. Insisto. Denme sujerencias si es que alguien lee y veré si puedo añadir algunos de sus deseos/fantasías/delirios en el fic.

Por si no lo notaron, Kato Ryoga es hijo de Kato Julie y Suzuki Adelheid. Amé a ese muchacho y eso que me lo saqué de la manga último momento ¿verdad que es una bola de algodón azucarado? (?). Y JA, porque adivinen... No, no podré a ningún Hibari como miembros de comité disciplinario. ¿También notaron que los hijos de Tsuna sirven aparentemente sirven de algo? Sí, soy piadosa con ellos. ¿Y que mini Yamamoto tiene pinta de que terminará siendo bad ass? Es porque es mi propia fantasía (?). Y porque es una onceava generación, no una parodia de KHR, espero que no les moleste el que decida cambiar el prototipo general que hay de los fics de esta temática (al menos los dos que he leído así son, creo que solo uno es distinto).

_Si hay reviews, ¡hay continuación! :B_


	2. Situaciones inesperadas

Gente, si es que me leen, de verdad, de verdad no tienen idea de cómo me cuesta hacer estos kilométricos capítulos. Es titánico lol, me parecen interminables en comparación de mis sanos drabbles y oneshots (que no pasan de las tres mil y tantas palabras). De cualquier modo, es una experiencia épica; no me molestaría seguir con estas biblias aunque, definitivamente, me animaría a escribir más y más rápido si tuviese mas respuesta en cuanto a reviews, pero soy feliz :) (¡El review más largo de mi vida! Gracias Raquenel Black; tus preguntas y deducciones tendrán respuesta… quizá)

Miru, nee-chan y beta extraoficial, gracias como siempre por tu opinión y ayuda.

Con respecto al capítulo… sí, bueno… digamos que no es exactamente "cotidiano" como había supuesto en el primer chap; aunque denso quizá sí lo sea. Ya llegará la "normalidad" para el cuarto capítulo o a ver para cuando –incertar yaoming, plz–. ¡Disfruten!

Aviso: Me niego rotundamente a poner el disclaimer en cada capítulo; es algo que se sobreentiende y basta con que sea aclarado únicamente en el primer capítulo.

* * *

**Un nuovo cielo**

**II**

**Situaciones inesperadas**

_(…y la cuenta regresiva)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuando Shinju despertó, el irremediable sentir de haber dormido de más no se hizo esperar. Especialmente luego de haberse desvelado jugando _Halo 4_ como poseso hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana. Así que el sentirse plenamente descansado, feliz de la vida y rodeado de una claridad para nada normal en las presuntas siete de la mañana, el castaño no necesitó más de dos segundos para saltar cual resorte de su cama y abalanzarse contra su reloj digital.

Y como burlándose de su desgracia, los brillantes números rojos marcaban las 9:47 de la mañana.

_Mierda_.

No sólo se había quedado dormido. Oh no; se había quedado absolutamente dormido, lo suficiente como para no escuchar la alarma y los gruñidos de su hermana, inclusive uno que otro golpe a los que nunca terminaría por acostumbrarse cuando se resistía a salir de la cama…

Alzó ambas cejas, desconcertado.

Levantándose de su cama y saliendo de su habitación sin molestarse en ponerse algo que no fuese su ya vieja (pero eternamente cómoda) pijama, el castaño bajó a grandes zancadas hasta encontrarse con su tía en la sala. No pudo más que extrañarse aún más por ese hecho.

Estaba bien vestida con una elegante falda de tubo negra, blusa de botones aparentemente de seda de un bonito color esmeralda que resaltaba preciosamente con sus bucles bermellón que caían libremente por su espalda. Su rostro estaba sutilmente maquillado y la mayor utilizaba unos finísimos y vertiginosos tacones negros haciéndole lucir absolutamente profesional.

El joven frunció el cejo. Nada tenía sentido. La tía Hisae nunca vestía tan formalmente. Y desde hacía casi una hora debió haber partido al trabajo.

—Buenos días renacuajo. ¿Dormiste bien? —Saludó animosamente, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la muda pregunta que le hacía su sobrino. Sinju se sintió abiertamente ignorado, cosa que no hizo más que acrecentar las sospechas que se anidaron en su pecho desde que despertó.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió, pasando abismalmente de aquel cuestionamiento que venía a ser irrelevante con el asunto principal. Podría ser muy torpe cuando quería, también estar ausente la mayoría del tiempo, ser un vago declarado y tener una para nada saludable obsesión por los videojuegos, pero no era estúpido. Además, si había algo de lo que podría jactarse, era de su intuición.

Y ésta le decía que algo no iba precisamente como debería.

Ella sonrió imperceptiblemente, con algo que bien podría calificarse como orgullo. Shinju no supo cómo interpretarlo, pero un no sé qué le gritó dentro de su cabeza que no era del todo bueno para él, y que seguramente tampoco para su integridad física como mental.

—Hoy saldremos. —Dictó, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación. —Así que sube y, _por favor_, cámbiate con algo decente —Oh, ahí pudo detectar una amenaza tácita. Eso al menos le daba la tranquilidad de que no habían suplantado a la mujer con un alien o un clon malvado. —Yo iré a despertar a tu hermana.

Y así ella se retiró, campante, sin darle tiempo para preguntar algo más.

Crispó los labios en descontento, pero prosiguió a acatar la orden. Al encerrarse en su cuarto, observó con cara de circunstancias a su ropero, meditando sobre si abrirlo o no. Seguro una avalancha mortal le sepultaría sobre kilos y kilos de ropa (de los cuales solo utilizaba alrededor del veinticinco por ciento, cuando mucho).

Suspiró con resignación y abrió la puertecilla de caoba, apretando los párpados espera de la montaña de textiles. No ocurrió nada, así que abrió uno de sus ojos encontrándose su ropa bien acomodada y colgada en sus respectivos ganchos. Al parecer Hisae se había dado el tiempo de hacerlo por él; un pinchazo de culpabilidad le hizo hacer una mueca. Después le compraría una de ésas tartas de frutas que tanto le gustaban para menguar aquel molesto sentimiento.

Tomó los vaqueros que tanto le disgustaban, puesto a que el diseño del dichoso pantalón era muy_ anti-él_. También una camisa de manga larga color marfil estampada con un león en color negro que, por cierto, tampoco era de su gusto. Buscó un par de zapatos casuales de color café y una chaqueta a juego, no muy afín a sus fachas usuales.

Podría apostar su mesada a que sólo una vez había utilizado ese conjunto.

Se encaminó hasta el cuarto de baño, donde inició una épica batalla digna de Homero en contra de sus revoltosos cabellos que amanecieron más caóticos que nunca; no como si hubiese intentado hacer con gomina para el cabello, pero tampoco lo haría. No quería parecer _lamido por una vaca_, gracias.

El familiar _toc toc_ de un par de nudillos estrellándose contra la madera le hizo dar un último chequeo con su némesis, el espejo, y abrir antes de que la puerta fuese pateada por su hermana (el que tocara era todo un logro, supuso que se debía a las horas extras de sueño). Dejó espacio para que la muchacha se acicalara todo lo que desease y él bajó a la cocina, sintiendo su estómago gruñir por el ayuno.

Tomó una manzana del frutero y sirvió un generoso plato con cereal. Su tía brillaba por su ausencia y él era lo suficientemente perezoso como para abstenerse de cocinar y mejor aguantar el hambre hasta que alguien más lo hiciera (que no sucedería, o al menos no hasta la hora de la comida).

Se zampó la comida sin tener muchos modales al comer, para variar. Para cuando Seiki bajó, ya vestida y arreglada, ya había terminado con el cereal y la mitad de la manzana. La otra se sentó y siguió con el ejemplo del mayor, obviamente siendo más cuidadosa al consumir sus alimentos.

Ella llevaba el cabello suelto, con los rizos bien definidos por arte de alguna de esas milagrosas cremas para peinar, una bonita blusa amarilla con mangas tres cuartos y pronunciado escote (con su respectivo top blanco debajo; ella odiaba los escotes después de todo), sandalias a juego y un pescador de mezclilla perfecto para el clima. Su único accesorio era un delicado anillo de oro con una piedra de citrino en el centro y delicadísimos ornamentos en la argolla, puesto el dedo anular como herencia de su madre. Otro conjunto que quedaba muy básico comparado con el aire empresarial que cargaba su tutora extraoficial.

—¡Enanos, es hora de irnos! —Llamó Hisae desde algún incierto lugar cercano a la puerta principal. El sonido de la alarma del auto fue suficiente para que los adolescentes corrieran a cepillarse los dientes.

Hisae salió de la casa e ingresó a su cómodo Honda color negro para calentar el motor a la vez que hablaba por celular con ayuda del infalible manos libres. No estaba feliz.

—He dicho que no, por quinta vez. Es suficiente con lo que ya habíamos quedado ¿entiendes? —La mayor refunfuñaba a la persona al otro lado del auricular, mirando cada tanto a su alrededor. —_Maledizione. _—Gruñó con impaciencia—_¡Sei un paranoico!_ (¡Eres un paranóico!)—Hizo una mueca al escuchar al hombre hablar. ¿Qué acaso no podía callarse unos segundos? —_Non ho bisogno più problemi_.(No necesito más problemas)—Gruñó hastiada. Giró sus bonitos ojos negros, chasqueando la lengua. —_¡Bene! __ Fai quello che vuoi __¿felici?_(¡Bien! Haz lo que quieras ¿feliz?)

Pudo ver cómo sus sobrinos finalmente salían de la casa, cerrando tras un portazo que le provocó otra mueca.

—Ugh. Ve y mejor molesta al jefe ¿quieres? Ellos se acercan. —Y sin esperar a escuchar la maldita risilla que tanto le molestaba de aquél sujeto, colgó sin contemplaciones; aún así se dejó puesto el auricular.

Los muchachos entraron, ambos en los acientos traseros, y con ello inició la marcha del compacto pero elegante automovil.

—Tía, ¿ahora sí nos dirás a donde vamos? —Preguntó Seiki, con desconcierto y las cejas bien alzadas. Todo era tan precipitado...

—Ya lo verán, no sean impacientes. —Contestó ella, con una sonrisita misteriosa tatuada en sus labios tintados de carmín.

Lo que siguió del viaje fue ciertamente aburrido. Pese a ser horas de trabajo y escuela, Namimori estaba lo suficientemente lleno como para que el trayecto fuese lento al menos hasta pasar la zona conurbada de la ciudad, pero tan pronto como pasaron de los suburbios y el verde de la amable vegetación se hizo cada vez más denso el camino se fue despejando hasta quedar prácticamente desolado.

El castaño cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, en una postura de la cuál difícilmente podría saberse si estaba sentado o recostado sobre el mullido sillón del vehículo. Sopló suavemente, haciendo que un molesto mechón que caía sobre su nariz volara hasta quedar reposando en su mejilla.

—Seguro dejamos plantado a Hideki. —Comentó, sólo por decir algo y romper el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos desde que salieron de casa.

—Hi-kun ya sabía de esto, no te preocupes. —Contestó la mayor al momento. —Llamé a su casa por la mañana, para que no les esperara. —Aclaró al sentir las curiosas miradas del par. Hisae rió quedamente ante la "agudeza" de sus niños, sin despegar la mirada de la autopista, siempre alerta de los alrededores.

La melodía de su modernísimo móvil hizo que la faz de la mayor se endureciera, pulsando el botón pertinente para aceptar la llamada entrante.

—¿Qué sucede? —Respondió con algo parecido a la tranquilidad. Sus dedos de movieron en un piano invisible sobre el volante del automóvil, provocando un peculiar ruido sordo por causa de sus perfectas uñas. Mordió su labio inferior, mirando con insistencia su retrovisor —No, ¿qué ha sucedido? —Cuestionó, sintiendo su autocontrol haciéndose pedazos por la ansiedad.

Los Sawada observaron las reacciones de la mayor en silencio, completamente intrigados por todo lo que sucedía. Inexplicablemente, también una extraña ansiedad comenzaba a hacer meya en ellos. Quizá por todo el misterio que rodeaba la situación, se dijeron.

Escucharon a su tía despotricar en un idioma que, ni bien conocían, no tenían noción de su significado. Y si sabían que estaba maldiciendo, era por el gesto que cargaba la mayor consigo y el tono de aparentemente injustificada ira que empapaba sus palabras.

Los orbes negros de la mujer no se separaron del retrovisor hasta que logró divisar a una camioneta detrás de ellos. Sus labios se crisparon, marcando sus líneas de expresión.

—Niños, agáchense.

Un par de autos deportivos aparecieron detrás de la sospechosa camioneta, flanqueándola cual carroñeros en espera de lanzarse hacia su presa. _Ellos_.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Shinju, atolondrado por el cambio radical. Él se enderezo al momento, descolocado por la actitud de su tía.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió esta vez la chica, tensa por el repentino ambiente que se instauró. Se le notaba nerviosa. Ella volteó para ver hacia atrás y sus pupilas se contrajeron en sorpresa.

—¡Hagan lo que les digo!

La pelirroja, antes de que el grito de su tía quedase pululando en el aire, ya se había encogido hasta quedar cubierta por el respaldo del automóvil.

—¿Hah? —La menor tironeó a su hermano hacia abajo, quien estaba tan confuso que no pudo reaccionar con la misma rapidez que su melliza. —_¡Hiii!_ —Un chillido demasiado femenino quedó ahogado en su garganta al escuchar el vidrio siendo impactado, sin embargo ningún fragmento del mismo cayó sobre sus cabezas.

¿Desde cuándo tenían un malnacido auto _blindado_? ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual estaban disparando? ¿Por qué coño _les _estaban disparando? ¿Cómo es que Miwa Hisae, una contratista común y corriente, estaba aparentemente al tanto del seudo atentado?

Eran muchísimas preguntas y no había aparente respuesta para ello. No que la situación fuese la ideal, ya hablando de ello.

—¡¿Pero qué…? —Jadeó la muchacha, tan pegada al asiento que parecía querer fundirse con el tapiz. La sangre se le había ido a los pies y ahora su piel se veía de un matiz insalubre hasta para un muerto. Una capa de sudor frío perlaba su frente; su mano estaba bien aferrada a la manga perteneciente a la ropa de su hermano y sus nudillos habían quedado completamente blancos.

Shinju ahogó otro chillido poco masculino al sentir el auto derrapar sobre la carretera luego de un volantazo digno de una de las múltiples películas de _Fast & Furious_. El muchacho tuvo que sujetarse del respaldo del asiento perteneciente al copiloto para no estrellarse contra la puerta.

Al mirar hacia atrás, en una ínfima fracción de tiempo, notó una anormal flama carmesí arder unos segundos sobre el asfalto antes de desaparecer pero él no se molestó en tomarle mucha atención. Estaba más preocupado porque su desbocado corazón no se le saliera del pecho o devolviera su ligero desayuno en la siguiente vuelta vertiginosa que dio la mayor para evitar salirse de la autopista.

El joven quiso decir algo, lo que fuese, pero un nudo en la garganta le hacía respirar una tarea laboriosa. Sus manos temblaban imperceptiblemente y podría jurar que estaba mareado. No habría forma de descubrir si era por culpa del turbulento viaje o un repentino bajón de azúcar.

—¡Alguien responda! —La voz de Hisae temblaba, sólo un poco, producto de la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas y algo muy cercano a la desesperación al notar cómo ésos sujetos les pisaban los talones y las flamas de la última voluntad pasaban rozando por sus costados. Casi sintió un peso menos en el estómago cuando finalmente su llamada entró. —¿¡Que coj…? —Miwa tuvo que cortar la oración al escuchar una voz inesperada al auricular —¡Muchacho! —Jadeó.— ¿Qué demonios haces con ese teléfono? No, mejor no me respondas, ¿qué carajo está haciendo _él_? _¿Tomar galletitas con té?_ No veo que funcione su magnífico plan —Soltó a la carrerilla, mordiendo las palabras e incluso hablando lo suficientemente rápido como para que una que otra idea fuese difícil de decodificar.

La sangre brotando de su labio inferior llegó a sus papilas gustativas, dejando detrás de sí un gusto tosco que raspaba su garganta. Apenas se venía percatando de que había estado mordiéndose, ni siquiera considerando tal fuerza aplicada como para dejar una herida considerable.

Un nuevo impacto en el vidrio trasero retumbó en los oídos de los tres y un pequeño objeto silbó hasta en su conciencia, quedando incrustado hasta el parabrisas frontal.

Los Sawada ahogaron un chillido lo mejor que pudieron, congelados por el horror.

La mayor volvió a maldecir acaloradamente. Esos hombres, quien sea que fuesen, no eran cualquier vándalo bien armado con llamas de última voluntad. Los hijos de puta tenían a un buen tirador, aunque no precisamente de élite; pero ésa bala reforzada con _fiamma _de atributo solar había logrado pasar a milímetros de su cabeza. Y cada vez habían más impactos, esta vez sobre el pavimento muy, muy cerca de las llantas.

Estaban en problemas.

—_«Tiene que resistir un solo un poco más, Miwa-san. Se están preparando para el plan B. Confíe en mi.»_

La pelirroja escuchó con atención las palabras del muchacho a través del auricular sin despegar en absoluto la mirada del auto que les seguía; ni siquiera alcanzó a replicar algo más cuando una centella turquesa surcó frente al cristal delantero del auto dejando tras de sí una vaporosa estela azul.

Esto hubiese sido suficiente para tranquilizar a la mujer, de no haber sido por otra bala de 9 milímetros, esta vez con las propiedades de la tormenta, que traspasó el vidrio reforzado y el respaldo acolchado del asiento del conductor. La bala se incrustó en el hombro de la pelirroja quien gimió por el daño, sintiendo su sangre bajar a borbotones por su brazo que calló, inerte, a su costado. Sus orbes ónix se nublaron por unas lágrimas imposibles de ocultar.

—¿Y-Ya están ellos en posición? —Hipó aún al teléfono, intentando conservar la poca calma que le quedaba. Su gesto estaba compungido por un dolor que se esforzaba en ocultar para no despertar aún más pánico entre sus dos sobrinos.

—¡T-tía! —Gimió Seiki con un hilo de voz. Su mejilla se había manchado con la sangre de su familiar, y con ello derrumbando lo último que quedaba de su ya de por sí fragmentada fortaleza psicológica. Su hermano ni siquiera pudo decir algo, hiperventilaba y sus orbes castaños iban y venían hacia cualquier lado.

Municiones de uso restringido. Llamas. Resplandores extraños. Caos. El Aston Martin que nunca creyó ver en su existencia (mucho menos con individuos disparando desde la retaguardia). Sangre, mucha sangre. Y su vida pasando frente a sus ojos, literalmente. Todo en cuestión de segundos.

Ambos muchachos tenían los ojos desorbitados y el corazón en un puño. Shinju había comenzado a entrar en estado de shock y Seiki parecía a punto de llorar. Iban a morir asesinados con un adorable trozo de plomo en el encéfalo o prensados en un auto, y todo antes de siquiera poder llegar a unos incipientes dieciséis años de edad o al menos saber si habían pasado los primeros parciales del curso.

Posteriormente, todo se hizo negro para Shinju, incapaz de soportar más el olor ferroso del abundante líquido vital manchando el tapiz del auto.

Un proyectil perforó finalmente el neumático izquierdo, haciendo que el Honda se descontrolara aún cuando se trataba de cauchos _run flat_ **(1)** y que las llantas estaban hechas de _Kevlar_ **(2)** especial. La corrosión de la tormenta mandaba por la borda todos los esfuerzos de los científicos del mundo.

—_«¡Gire hacia la derecha Miwa-san!»_

En medio de la locura, Hisae no se dio el tiempo para pensar un segundo más. Quizá fue la adrenalina, el pensamiento nublado por el dolor o la fe ciega que profesaba al individuo del otro lado de la línea, pero ella lo hizo sin pensar en las consecuencias o en que seguramente terminaría impactándose contra uno de las tantas encinas japonesas que bordeaban el camino.

Los tres individuos del auto compacto cerraron los ojos. El automóvil derrapó interminables segundos, girando de una forma dramática, yéndose hasta el muro de contención (¿desde cuándo había uno allí?) y finalmente chocar con apenas brusquedad en una gigantesca encina japonesa.

Los neumáticos friccionando contra la grava del asfalto produciendo aquel endemoniado ruido chirriante y el zangoloteo después del golpe fueron suficientes para que, al menos la mujer, regresara a tierra abruptamente. Aún estaban bien. Enteros. Y boca arriba. Razón suficiente para que el alivio destensara su cuerpo crispado por las mortales emociones de las que fue presa (_Dulce ironía_, pensó).

La epifanía de saberse en casi una pieza, medio sanos y salvos además de medianamente poco perjudicados se esfumó cual volátil nebulosa cuando sintió el efecto de la epinefrina natural bajar de a poco en su torrente sanguíneo, sus sentidos regresando a la normalidad después del peligro y clarificado la bruma que le invadió el cuerpo, el palpitar desmedidos desapareciendo de sus tímpanos y… el dolor, acalambrando, escociendo de una forma cada vez más insoportable desde su hombro hasta la punta de su dedo, subiendo a una parte del cuello y hasta más allá de la clavícula.

—¿Qué rayos fue todo eso…? —Murmuró entre dientes. Al otro lado de la línea solo podía escuchar una respiración pausada que difería con la propia, demasiado errática para considerarse sano. Cerró sus ojos un momento, buscando esclarecer su mirada.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que la vista nublosa no era más que un efecto de la pérdida de sangre. Pero debía mantenerse despierta. Aún no era tiempo para caer en manos de la inconsciencia.

—_«Un as bajo la manga, Miwa-san. Ahora espere, están por llegar a su posición»_

Quien salió más rápido del estupor fue Seiki, aunque estaba segura de estar a punto de desmayarse. Con las manos temblorosas y aún con una mano aferrada a su gemelo miró hacia todos lados, desesperada. Necesitaban ayuda, una explicación… y saber por qué cojones _la señora _estando herida seguía hablando tan tranquilamente con un sujeto desconocido.

—Estoy esperando; y Yasu-kun… llama a un médico. —Murmuró antes de que todo se hiciera negro.

—_«¿Qué? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Hay alguien lesionado? ¡Miwa-san! ¡Responda! ¡Hisae-san!»_

Con la boca seca y su cuerpo a nada de ceder ante las situaciones, la muchacha tomó el manos libres inalámbrico y lo colocó en su oreja. Era un pequeño dispositivo más chico que una nuez.

—Ella tiene una herida de bala y acaba de desvanecerse, seas quien seas. —Seiki carraspeó, buscando deshacer el nudo de su garganta —El auto es chatarra y no estamos seguros de qué es lo que sucedió con esos tipos. —Informó, tragando en seco para no desmoronarse en ese mismo instante. Frotó sus ojos para disipar las lágrimas que amenazaban por acumularse en los mismos.

Miró a su alrededor con desespero para después estirar una de sus propias mangas con fuerza, que no supo de dónde sacó, hasta arrancar un buen trozo de tela. Necesitaba hacer un torniquete, aunque en su vida había hecho uno. Movió a la mujer con suavidad, manchando sus propias prendas con el líquido vital que resbalaba con morbo hasta el suelo. Luchó unos instantes para poder apretar como suponía ella debería colocarse el improvisado vendaje.

A su lado, Shinju sentía que todo a su alrededor giraba y no pudo evitar gemir, debatido entre el horror o el pánico.

Rojo. Todo era rojo. Y él tenía que salir de ahí.

Alzó su mano temblorosa para tomar la manija con desesperación y arrastrarse hasta el exterior, cayendo como peso muerto al suelo húmedo en un ruido seco. Sudaba frío, además las arcadas tan violentas comenzaban a provocarle dolor abdominal. Las manos y la cara le hormigueaban, como si estuvieran entumecidas.

Interiormente, maldijo su fobia extrema a la sangre.

—Por favor, consiga un médico… —Susurró Seiki, percatándose de la acción de su hermano antes de voltear violentamente al escuchar voces acercarse. No pudo evitar agazaparse a la defensiva, aún a sabiendas de su nulas posibilidades —Mierda…

—_«¡¿Está herida? Diablos, esa mujer…»_ —La muchacha le escuchó maldecir en lo que al fin reconoció como italiano antes de continuar con un perfecto japonés. —_«Como sea. El apoyo acaba de llegar. Confía en ellos. Por muy mala pinta que tengan. »_

El _beep_ de fondo, indicando que la llamada finalmente había terminado le hizo despotricar contra el sujeto misterioso. Inhaló profundamente y se armó de valor, abriendo la portezuela para así salir y encarar a los hombres que se acercaban cada vez más a ella. Las piernas le flaqueaban y una inquietud casi antinatural le revolvió el estómago, o a lo mejor solo eran efectos retardados de las _situaciones_.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo. Su mellizo era una masa gelatinosa en ese momento; estaba en un terrible mal estado. Mordió su labio inferior, impotente.

—Así que son ellos —Una voz aterciopelada le hizo retroceder, chocando contra el abollado y caliente capote del auto. Un hombre de quizá unos veintiocho años (en un cálculo mental que rayaba a la exageración), se acercaba con aire indiferente, paso calmo y un halo de irritante aburrimiento hacia ella. Traía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón obscuro, lo que aunado a sus despreocupados orbes aguamarina, que apenas y se posaban en su persona, le daba la irremediable impresión de autismo.

El extravagante hombre ladeó la cabeza de una forma casi caricaturesca.

—Mhn… sep, creo que estos son.

Seiki no entendía de qué hablaba.

Aquel tipo era raro, lo suficiente como para encontrarle sentido a lo dicho por el muchacho del teléfono. No solo su apariencia (una melena estrambótica, gesto increíblemente aburrido teniendo en cuenta que había dos personas en mal estado físico y un _no sé qué_ misterioso imposible de ignorar), sino también la soltura con la que andaba por la vida después de un tiroteo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con voz trémula, intentando aparentar una determinación que no poseía.

El mayor no se dio por aludido, molestando a la adolescente.

Sus orbes, de un impávido aguamarina, le escanearon con desinterés hasta fijarse en un punto en específico con particular ahínco, casi sorpresa.

A la joven le temblaban las piernas. También estaba desencajada y tenía las pestañas húmedas. Le sorprendía el autocontrol, aunque poco, que conservaba. Aunque si presionaba un poco, un poquito más estaba completamente seguro que caería en un ataque de histeria.

Pero no. Aún quería conservar su pellejo.

—"Parecidos razonables_" _—Razonó. Con descuidó rascó su cabeza, mirando esta vez hasta más allá de donde se encontraba el auto —Mmm… que curioso. Pensé que serías un poquito más cobarde. —Dijo en un tono bien audible. — Así no es divertido.

Aunque tampoco pudo resistirse a la tentación.

Seiki quiso golpearle. Al menos darle una cachetada, pero sus pies se habían enraizado al suelo. Apretó la quijada con frustración y escuchó rechinar sus propios dientes cediendo a la presión. De pronto percibió como el piso bajo sus pies movía, aún cuando este seguía en su lugar. De pronto tenía la sensación de estar desubicada. También el rostro comenzaba a agarrotársele.

Cedía a los acontecimientos con efecto retardado. Y aquel extravagante individuo no había tenido reparos en acercarse velozmente hacia ella, casi con apuro. Ella ahogó un chillido, ronco por el nudo en su garganta, cuando este tomó su mano sin contemplaciones, observándola detenidamente. Seiki trastabilló al intentar dar un paso hacia atrás, pero el agarre era firme aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerle siquiera el mínimo daño.

El no identificado sacó algo de sus bolsillos, una diminuta y finísima cadena que anudó a la piedra de su anillo, separándose tan pronto vio cumplido su propósito como si nada hubiese ocurrido. La de pelirrojos cabellos pestañeó, aturdida y observó su dedo anular con extrañeza, alzando ambas cejas.

—¿Qué rayos es esto?

—Déjalo así. —Contestó el de orbes aguamarina, desinteresado. Él le miró por el rabillo del ojo y Seiki dio otro paso hacia atrás. Aún con su gesto vacío, estaba segura de que el hombre aquel hablaba completamente en serio.

—¿Quién es este tipo? —Gimoteó Shinju en un hilo de voz, apoyado en la cajuela del automóvil como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Seiki no encontró forma de que el sonido saliera de su garganta, solo alcanzó a acercarse a él y tomarle del brazo. Era difícil saber quien ayudaba a quien.

—Suban~ —Canturreó el de cabellos fluorescentes con monotonía, pasando de ambos y así poder ingresar al asiento del conductor. Su paso era ligero y ágil. La Sawada tuvo que forzarse a pestañear, carburar correctamente y reaccionar. Ella no estaba muy segura cuando fue que el joven llegó hasta donde estaba sin que se diera cuenta. —el jefe me colgará si no los llevo en una pieza.

Ella se negó a moverse una céntima de milímetro, reacia al recién llegado. Sin embargo, Shinju arrastró los pies para forzarse a andar hasta, nuevamente, el interior del Honda pese a que nuevamente el pavor desdibujaba sus facciones de adolescente.

Shinju no estaba del todo seguro, pero algo le decía que debían hacerle caso sí o sí. No era algo que pudiera explicarse con palabras, salvo quizá homologarlo con un calor discreto en el pecho que cosquilleaba hasta los dedos de sus manos y provocaba una seguridad inexplicable con solo mirar los orbes aguamarina de tan peculiar personaje.

No tenía sentido.

—Vamos… —Dijo el muchacho, con tono más fino de lo que recordaba. Una injustificada seguridad brilló sobre sus orbes chocolate una ínfima fracción de tiempo; la de cabellos rojizos tuvo que resignarse a confiar en su hermano mayor.

—Si morimos, será tu culpa —Refunfuñó la menor, con un volumen demasiado bajo para ser algo más que un susurro que se fundía con el suave ronroneo del motor recién encendido.

Después de todo, Shinju siempre tenía la razón en los problemas que se le presentaban **(*)**, se dijo la muchacha en un intento de tranquilizarse.

—Oi~ de prisa; creo que comienzo a envejecer.

Cuándo y cómo había cambiado de lugar con Hisae, era otro misterio que rodeaba al hombre.

Antes de entrar, el mayor de los mellizos compungió su rostro en una mueca angustiada y apretó los párpados con tanta fuerza le fue posible. La inquietud volvió a atacarle las entrañas ante la cruel realidad de encontrarse nuevamente con el tapiz marcado con la sangre de su pariente.

—¿Qué? P-pero… —Seiki jadeó, empujando sin delicadeza alguna al muchacho para que finalmente ingresara al auto.

Cuando Shinju abrió los ojos, la quijada se le fue al piso.

Todo estaba perfectamente limpio. Ni una sola mancha carmesí en el suelo, ni en el volante o en el respaldo del conductor. Seiki, quien aún no había cerrado la puerta, dio un último vistazo al exterior del automóvil. Ni una abolladura, pinchadura, raspón o mínimo daño.

—Pellízcame, creo que estoy delirando… ¡Ouch! ¡No lo decía en serio! —Gimoteó el muchacho lastimeramente sobando la parte agredida. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con el rostro del desconocido más cerca de lo que creyó estaba, tan plano y campante, con la mano culpable bien cerca de su brazo recientemente herido.

El desconocido de cabellos color cancerígeno a los ojos le había pellizcado. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ese tipo?

—Nadie me reportó que serían un par de idiotas… —El hombre susurró negando suavemente con la cabeza, haciendo que su melena verdosa se meciera con gracia. Dentro de su neutral faz podía verse, muy bien oculto, una pequeña pizca de burla y algo de obviedad.

Por supuesto que no era un delirio, se dijo con aburrimiento. Era imposible no darse cuenta a aquellas alturas de las circunstancias. De tal palo, tal astilla; decía aquel anticuado refrán que tantas veces le había escuchado decir a su, igualmente viejo, arcaico y cuasi momificado, maestro a lo largo de los años que había vivido con el (y aún después de ello).

—Era de esperar, supongo… —Él se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

Los Sawada no sabían exactamente qué pensar. Salvo que era una escena jodidamente hilarante y completamente fuera de contexto.

Ambos hermanos, después del minuto de estupor absoluto que nubló sus preocupaciones sus orbes, ámbar y chocolate respectivamente, se dirigieron con vertiginosa velocidad hacia la mujer herida que ahora reposaba en el sillón correspondiente al copiloto. Por alguna razón parecía más tranquila, aunque el gesto compungido por el dolor seguía ahí, impávido y cetrino.

Seiki notó, debatida entre la vergüenza y el alivio, que el joven aquel le había colocado correctamente su improvisado vendaje. Supuso que también le había dado algo para sedarla o algo por el estilo. Inevitablemente soltó un suspiro de algo que se parecía bastante al alivio. Dio una mirada al anillo de su madre, aún curiosa y desconcertada antes de recargar su cabeza muy lentamente en el respaldo del sillón.

El mayor sacó de su bolsillo un auricular, idéntico al que tenía Miwa Hisae, y lo puso vagamente en su oreja. Tomó la palanca del auto y la colocó en reversa para volver ingresar a la autopista. Los muchachos aún no salían totalmente de su estupor.

—Ey, _gattino_ —Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un gruñido osco a forma de saludo… o algo así. —tengo al perdedor uno y al perdedor dos~ —Canturreó, átono. Checó los retrovisores y notó, con morbosa satisfacción, la mirada irritada de los susodichos. Ningún atisbo de sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

—_«No me jodas con eso; ¡Y ten más respeto, rana!»_ —Rugió el anteriormente llamado "gatito". El muchacho inspiró profundamente después de su arranque temperamental. —_«Bien, les informaré que ya vienes en camino. Hazlo rápido.»_

—El _gattino_ tiene su periodo —Comentó vagamente. En el asiento trasero, una risita temblorosa se dejó escuchar. Del otro lado del audífono un _"¡Vete a la mierda, imbécil!"_ dejó semi inutilizable sus inocentes tímpanos —¿Respeto? —se podría decir que bufó, con un ojo cerrado ante el dolor punzante después de tal demostración de pulmón de hierro. —Mira quien lo dice, _gattino_. Creo recordar un par de quejas al respecto…

—_«¡A-argh! Cállate porque…» _

El de verdosos cabellos se quitó el auricular y lo tiró por allí. Tomó vagamente el volante y emprendió el camino.

Rápido, habían dicho… Rápido sería, entonces.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Shinju no tenía ni puta idea cómo era la velocidad del sonido, pero estaba completamente seguro de que aquel demente al volante había estado cerca de hacerle competencia. Tan pronto sintió como las ruedas dejaban de girar, se abalanzó hacia su dulce, amada, añorada tierra firme con el estómago en la garganta y las uñas adoloridas de aferrarse al asiento para no estamparse contra todo objeto posible.

Seiki hizo más o menos lo mismo, solo que sin tener el valor o la desvergüenza para tirarse pecho-tierra al suelo lodoso (que en realidad no era lodoso, pero a su parecer sí) y gimotear incoherencias. Ella se remitió a apoyarse en el árbol más cercano y tomar aire muy, muy profundo y esperar a que sus órganos volviesen lentamente a su sitio original.

Dentro del Honda, el hombre pensaba que eran unos debiluchos por no aguantar diez minutos con él al volante. Hasta había sido precavido al llevar una herida a bordo.

…el problema radicaba en que quedaban 25 minutos en auto con velocidad constante hasta el punto de reunión. Y un buen trozo del mismo era mera terracería.

—Hahaha, ¿qué les has hecho? —Una risita viril y relajada irrumpió en el silencio del bosque. El crujir de las ramas bajo sus zapatos anunció su llegada antes de que fuera posible distinguirle. Otro par de pisadas detrás del hombre indicaban la presencia de otra persona extra.

Fran se encogió de hombros, cerrando la portezuela.

Sawada uno y dos estaban demasiado ocupados recuperando su centro como para percatarse de un detallito por demás importante.

—Parecen recién salidos de una licuadora, Fran —Otra risilla fresca acompañó los sonidos boscosos del lugar.

Los mellizos giraron el cuello con tanta rapidez que tortícolis era una probabilidad indiscutible. Sus quijadas nuevamente habían caído al suelo.

—¡¿Tú qué haces aquí! —Chillaron con sincronía absoluta, apuntando al susodicho de una manera muy poco amable. Sus ojos, respectivamente, casi salen de sus cuencas de tan abiertos que los mantenían. El aludido volvió a reír, evidentemente divertido.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(1)**Una llanta Run Flat es un neumático reforzado que permite seguir rodando durante una cierta distancia (80 km) y a una cierta velocidad (80 km/h) cuando se produce un pinchazo.

**(2)**Se trata de un polímero que es utilizado para hacer chalecos a prueba de balas y neumáticos resistentes a las pinchaduras (entre muchas otras cosas).

**(*)** Mhn, sí, acá aclaro por si pasó desapercibido en el primer capi: Shinju es muy hábil en problemas matemáticos y de lógica. Por eso la alusión al tema :).

Pero métanle imaginación. Son veinte años en el futuro, así que esto está mejorado y tiene un mayor desempeño. Soy muy mala con el asunto de autos (y la acción, ya que vamos por ahí), y esto no será la excepción así que… yo sé que su mentecita les ayudará (¿?).

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Noción cronológica:**

Tsuna/Gokudera/Yamamoto/Mukuro/Kyoko/Haru/Shoichi 40 años

Hibari/Ryohei/Spanner 41 años.

Chrome/ Basil 38 años.

Fuuta 34 años.

Fran 31 años.

Lambo/I-pin 30 años

Dino/Squalo 46 años.

Arcobaleno 25 y 26 años según sea el caso


	3. Reencuentro

¡Siento mucho, muchísimo la tardanza! No tengo forma de justificarme salvo "falta de inspiración" dado que mi musa, la muy bitch, se fue a vacacionar a Tangamandapio o algún lugar con crepúsculos arrebolados (?) sin mi permiso hasta que, después de meses, finalmente se dignó a pasar por mis aposentos. Y que va, ni siquiera traigo para ustedes un capítulo decente. De hecho es muy corto para mi gusto, pero era dejarlo así o meterle aún mas chamullo.

No veo la hora de pasar de esto de una vez por todas y comenzar con lo divertido xD. Sí, soy una escritora impaciente.

Luego de esto... pues nada, ¡disfruten su lectura, mis pequeños saltamontes!

* * *

**Un nuovo cielo**

**III**

**Reencuentro **

_(…o el inicio del fin)_

* * *

**_.  
__.  
__._**

* * *

—¡¿Tú qué haces aquí!? —Chillaron con sincronía absoluta, apuntando al susodicho de una manera muy poco amable. Sus ojos, respectivamente, casi salen de sus cuencas de tan abiertos que los mantenían. El aludido volvió a reír, divertido y sin intimidarse por la situación_._

Ellos no podían explicarse por cual retorcida y medianamente factible razón, Yamamoto Takeshi y su hijo mayor, Yamamoto Hideki, estaban inmiscuidos en tan extraña escena con un adorable perrito y un ave, ambos _flameantes _(algo por sí mismo ya altamente díscolo, y surrealista), flanqueándoles celosamente, además, como si no fuera suficiente, también con sus respectivas katanas colgando al lado de sus piernas.

Ni siquiera sabían que su amigo de la infancia sabía usar la espada; vamos, no tenían conocimiento de que por lo menos se aficionara con ellas o con las antiguas costumbres samurái. O el kendo. O _algo_, cualquier cosa.

Hideki alzó su mano, meneándola con vagancia a forma de su típico saludo informal.

…Desentonaba tanto que Shinju no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse con la boca abierta y los pensamientos hechos un nudo. ¿Qué pasaba con el mundo? ¿Qué pasaba con _ellos_? El castaño negó vigorosamente con la cabeza, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas y no precisamente por el _ameno paseo_ cortesía de Fran.

—_Yo'_ Shinju, Seiki; ¿Qué casualidad tan mas curiosa, _ne_? —Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. También el paso definitivo para que el último resquicio de estabilidad emocional de los mellizos se callera trágicamente hasta un abismo sin fin.

—¡No hagas eso, maldición! —Gritó agudamente el varón de los Sawada, estrujando sus propios cabellos en muestra inequívoca de estrés.

El idiota seguía ahí tan fresco, tan sin vergüenza; riendo cándidamente como si no pasara nada. Es más, casi como si fuera un picnic primaveral. La única femenina presente miró al deportista (y quién sabe qué otra cosa, se dijo mentalmente) con ansias asesinas que sabía bien nunca serían consumadas.

Histérica. Ella lo estaba como nunca pensó estarlo.

—Esto es una locura… —Fue turno de Seiki para gimotear, cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos. Cosa de lo que se arrepintió instantáneamente; estaban manchadas con sangre y el olor ferroso logró provocarle una arcada que apenas supo contener.

Habiendo dicho lo anterior, ambos adolescentes se tiraron de rodillas deliberadamente sobre la grava, con la cabeza dándoles vueltas dramáticamente. Razones sobraban, por supuesto.

—Ta~n patéticos —El ilusionista canturreó con su voz monocorde, avanzando con la herida mujer en brazos (entonces los hermanos se preguntaron: ¿cuándo cojones la había sacado del auto?). No parecía que le costara demasiado, al contrario la llevaba como si se tratase de una pluma. Hecho sorprendente considerando la escuálida constitución física del joven.

—Eres muy duro con ellos, Fran. Este no ha sido precisamente su día ¿verdad, chicos? — Fran únicamente se encogió de hombros, con aquella expresión de nada que tanto le caracterizaba antes de perderse por ahí sin que nadie se molestara en enterarse de ello.

Yamamoto padre se había acercado hacia la catatónica Seiki, ayudándola a reincorporarse mientras que Hideki, a unos metros más allá, hacía lo mismo con su buen y comatoso amigo Shinju. Su pasmosa tranquilidad era desconcertante, fuera el ángulo por donde se le mirara.

Si Seiki debía ser honesta, diría que a pesar de lo imposible e impactante que podría resultar el lío en que estaban metidos, la presencia de Yamamoto-san tenía un _no sé qué_ infalible para calmar los ánimos. Su voz simpática, grave y aún así sedosa seguramente tenía mucho que ver; igual no había sido suficiente para tranquilizarle. No del todo.

—Usted… él… ustedes… ¿por qué…? —Por mucho que el varón de los mellizos intentó hilar dos pensamientos y transformarlos en una pregunta más o menos entendible su lengua se enredaba de la forma más patética posible.

Hideki rió a la vez que le daba unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda. El castaño casi se fue directo al piso gracias a ello. Buena parte de la culpa era, sin duda, por las piernas de gelatina que no le dejaban ni caminar de una forma que pasara de la calidad de "penoso" y en segunda, pero no por ello menos importante, a lo brutal que podían ser los cariños "hermaniles" de su mejor amigo. No por nada era capitán del equipo de voleibol.

—Bueno, entremos. —Hideki exclamó animosamente, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de Shinju.

—¿Entrar? —Preguntó con torpeza la única fémina, muy conmocionada como para impregnar sus palabras con un tono de confusión palpable.

Estaban en medio de lo que quedaba del bosque que bordeaba el lado este de Namimori ¿A dónde se suponía que entraran? ¿En la madriguera al pié de un árbol, onda _Alice in Wonderland_? Muy inverosímil incluso para la situación que se acercaba peligrosamente a lo irreal.

Lo que ellos no sabían, claro, es que lo inverosímil sería de lo que más abundaría en los siguientes ochenta años de su vida si tenían la _no _suerte de ser así de longevos. Porque sí, ahí, a insípidos cinco metros, bajo la luz azul proveniente del supraterrenal o _qué-sabrían-ellos_ anillo de Yamamoto Takeshi, una entrada oculta de cierta forma impensable para la capacidad intelectual promedio se erguía, imponente y orgullosa, frente a sus narices como si fuera por intervención divina.

Las quijadas se les fueron al suelo bajo la risa divertida de Hideki y una discreta sonrisa por parte del guardián de la lluvia.

—¿Se quedarán parados ahí por siempre? Comienzo a envejecer~ —

Shinju chilló agudamente, saltando casi un metro a su costado izquierdo… ¡por los siete infiernos! ¡El tipo, Fran o como se llamase, había salido de la nada! la última vez que le vio, hacía no más de cinco minutos, estaba mínimo a diez metros de él, justo al otro extremo del espacio y tenía a una mujer baleada en brazos.

—Bienvenidos a la vieja base **(1)** —Presentó Takeshi con cierta solemnidad, aunque más parecía una vaga nostalgia. Hacía años que no pisaba aquel sitio.

—Es un almacenamiento de porquería… la pocilga de la _famiglia_ —Se escuchó un sonoro bostezo a sus espaldas.

—¡Oh, vamos! Eres un exagerado, Fran —Rió Hideki entre dientes.

¿Cómo era que podían permanecer tan tranquilos? Pensó la bermeja en su fuero interno. Quizá nunca lo sabría… no al menos en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, si es que seguían por allí.

—Y-Yamamoto-san… —Apenas era audible. Su hablar pendía de un hilo fino, casi un susurro que pasaría fácilmente desapercibido con el ruido de las hojas meciéndose al viento. El _consigliere_ bajó su mirada para encontrarse con la figura de un hipocondríaco Shinju.

Le recordaba demasiado a Tsuna, cuando aún era un adolescente delgaducho y padecía el entrenamiento del entonces pequeño Reborn. El hombre sonrió de forma radiante alborotando aún más el castaño pelambre del jovencito.

—Les esperan dentro. No sería nada amable dejarles ahí por mas rato ¿no creen? —

La Lluvia sonrió con el encanto que tanto le caracterizaba, palmeando suavemente la cabeza de Seiki mientras se encaminaba al interior de la base con toda tranquilidad, posando su mano en una superficie plana y despejada, de no más de 30 centímetros por 20, para que en un suave "_clic"_ la compuerta se deslizara, dejando así vía libre a la comitiva para entrar al lugar.

Ellos entraron, arrastrando los pies y por poco también la quijada.

—"_Por el amor de Batman… ¿de dónde salió todo esto?"—_

Izquierda. Derecha. Arriba. A un costado, cada esquina. Todo parecía sacado de una película de acción norteamericana. Salvo por el hecho que claramente no era una película como tampoco eran norteamericanos y, como si no fuera suficiente, también se trataba de un par de simples e inútiles adolescentes que apenas comenzaban el instituto con un desempeño que dejaba mucho que desear.

—"_¿A qué clase de mundo paralelo hemos entrado?"—_

Neurasténico. Ése era el estado elemental de la condición psíquica de los mellizos Sawada; casi tildando de malestar crónico.

A su alrededor todo era extraño. Los muros, las luces fluorescentes sobre sus cabezas, el suelo que pisaban, las personas a las que seguían con paso ausente. Se sentían flotar en medio de un océano infinito, con una tormenta pisándole los talones. Y con todo y la sombra de nubes tormentosas ciñéndose sobre sus cabezas, ellos se dejaban llevar por la corriente, aún cuando veían por el horizonte aguas embravecidas dispuestos a tragárselos y ahogarlos bajo su manto.

No pronunciaron palabra en todo el trayecto, ni siquiera al ingresar al ascensor, descendiendo y descendiendo a niveles bajo suelo que no sabían era posible habitar. Remotamente podían escuchar la intrascendente conversación de Fran (si es que podía decirse que participaba en ella) y ambos Yamamoto. Estaban muy sumidos en sus cavilaciones como para prestar lo mínimo atención.

El elevador abrió sus puertas.

Ellos jadearon.

—¿Pero…?

—¿_E-eso_ no es…?—

—E-esto… e-esto es…—

—¡Kami-sama! ¡De verdad _lo es_!—

Frente a sus ojos, la famosa _pocilga_ de Vongola se erguía en su 100% de capacidad. Con toda la complejidad que eso implicaba. Ellos fueron capaces de identificar vagamente el sistema de seguridad más complejo que actualmente existía: la interfaz autómata HADES recientemente desarrollada que, en sí, no era más que un cubículo que bien podría pasar como el umbral para dar directo al pasillo.

El espacio era de aproximadamente cinco metros por doce y en ese rango de espacio las paredes estaban laminadas con de fibra de carbono recubierta de tablaroca (2) que camuflaba el sistema de seguridad a la perfección con el resto de la estructura: una serie de diminutos sensores de movimiento y luz, dispuestas en filas de 16 por dos columnas, "disfrazados" de focos para iluminación minimalista sobre sus cabezas de una forma tan elegante que difícilmente podría ser identificado por cualquier incauto.

En sí, la cosa no tenía mucha ciencia si se detenía ahí, que era lo que los Sawada sabían.

Lo impactante era el sistema de autodefensa automático era la capacidad de estar interconectado con más de cinco vías de seguridad y, además, era capaz de detectar a los intrusos desde antes de que éstos pusiesen un pie en el espacio del HADES gracias a las emisiones ínfimas de la llama de última voluntad mayores a 100/115 que fuesen ajenas a las preestablecidas por la matriz (matriz que tenía un sistema técnicamente parecido a la de la Base-Melone-alguna-vez-existente-en-otro-posible-futuro). En lo concerniente al resto, las trampas y métodos de depuración de la interfaz eran simplemente aterradoras por su efectividad de intervención y filtrado.

¿Y cómo era que la dupla de inútiles sabía de la existencia de dicho sistema digno de Umbrella **(3)**?

Digamos que Hisae _accidentalmente_ había dejado ciertos documentos en la sala que _casualmente_ tenían que ver con dicho sistema y por mística _intervención divina_ ambos habían terminado por hojear los archivos aunque no entendiesen un comino y se dedicaran a observar las fotografías como haría un niño que no sabe leer pero mira los libros con dibujitos.

—_Wow…—_

—_Exacto_…—

—¡Jajaja! Es tan divertido escuchar cómo hablan en ése código raro de mellizos que nadie más que ustedes comprende… —Hideki apoyó sus brazos sobre los respectivos hombros de los hermanos, quedando justamente en medio de ambos. —Pero sí… es justo lo que ven.

—Vamos chicos, adelante. —Invitó Yamamoto, tan agradable como siempre, poniéndose en marcha tan pronto los desvaríos adolescentes comenzaron, sintiendo que esa era la señal adecuada para suponer que los pobres muchachos ya estaban más en tierra que en la luna.

Ellos se quedaron plantados al suelo como si de pronto un montón de raíces hubiesen salido de ellos para pegarlos permanentemente a ese lugar.

—… —Si por un momento Shinju había adquirido un color humanamente saludable éste inmediatamente desapareció, dejando una sensación casi azulosa en su tez. El chico negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—N-ni _loca_ podría un _pie _dentro de… —tragó fuerte— _eso_… —Seiki tampoco se quedaba atrás. La sola idea de travesar por eso era peor que suicidio y ciertamente ella también se le notaba aterrada. El sudor frío volvió a perlar su frente.

El HADES los haría mierda en segundos.

—Ah… —El de cabellos verdes ni siquiera se detuvo a considerar cualquier detalle de la situación (Sí, con ese tacto que le había hecho fama desde temprana edad) y literalmente lanzó a los Vongola, con todo y Hideki, a la zona de muerte como si se tratara de un prado floral.

Un_ "HIIIIIIIII" _a dúo retumbó por los pasillos de forma magistral. Yamamoto padre estaba seguro que con eso bastaría para hacer notar su inminente llegada, y rió entre dientes por eso mismo.

— ¡Valla pulmones! —Gimió atontado el deportista, sintiéndose repentinamente sordo (?).

Ambos contuvieron la respiración y cerraron los ojos, esperando… bueno, esperando algo.

Nada. Abrieron los ojos. Aún nada. Y tan pronto transcurrieron diez segundos más, finalmente sintieron el alma regresarles lenta, muy lentamente, a su cuerpo. Eso era lo que debía llamarse una experiencia cercana a la muerte, por lo menos extracorpórea. Y si no lo era, entonces debía ser algo muy parecido y que nadie en el mundo debería experimentar.

—Acabo de perder diez años de mi vida con esto —Lloriqueó Seiki, el corazón en un puño y también parte de su estómago.

—Joder, si no morí de un paro cardiaco fue suerte… —Shinju tenía sus manos sobre el pecho. Temía que su taquicárdico corazón se le escapase del tórax.

—De verdad son tan… —Volvió a bostezar, rascó su mejilla y después hizo una serie de movimientos circulares con sus dedos meñiques sobre el caracol de su oreja para aminorar el zumbido remanente que quedó después del agudísimo grito de terror que pegaron los afectados. Parecía estar buscando una palabra adecuada para calificarles. —son tan _así_ que el mayor insulto es ser llamados por sus respectivos nombres…

— _Fran_… —

—Ok, ok… dejaré de hablar —Murmuró Fran ante el regaño implícito de Yamamoto, que había sido tan sutil que los mejores diplomáticos le envidiarían. Pero para alguien acostumbrado a todo tipo de amenazas como él, había notado el bien oculto retintín de advertencia que la Lluvia nunca utilizaba… y era algo a lo que, por ahora, no quería exponerse.

Porque sí, aunque lo dudase el mundo entero, el ilusionista se la estaba pasando bomba con todo eso.

Y allá, en la primera ramificación del corredor, el indicio de una cabellera clara relució a la luz artificial. Takeshi, por supuesto, ya se había dado cuenta y hasta había saludado disimuladamente conociendo al individuo casi tan bien como a la palma de su mano.

No iba a estar feliz con lo que seguiría, pensó Takeshi casi divertido.

— ¿Oh? ¿Acosar es tu nuevo hobby? —

Los adolescentes pestañearon, mirando primero al alguna-vez-Varia-en-algún-posible-tiempo para identificar el lugar a donde observaba y posteriormente hacia dicho punto. Vacío.

Entonces Hideki rió como si hubiesen dicho algo especialmente divertido. Shinju y Seiki le miraron como si de pronto otra cabeza naciese de sus hombros. El tipo en cuestión se dirigía, radiante, hacia aquel impreciso punto cual loco escapado de psiquiátrico.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mira! Si ya han venido a recibirnos. —

—Eres sucio, _gattino_… ¿acaso esperabas _asaltarme _a la vuelta de la esquina? —Oh, aquella peculiaridad del no-hijo-adoptivo-de-Mukuro: la irritante capacidad de tomarle el pelo a todo mundo con una cara de indiferencia absoluta y, aún así, ser capaz de decir esa clase de barbaridades sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Vagamente la comisura izquierda de su boca tuvo un rictus de descaro y se curveó milimétricamente hacia arriba. —muy mala técnica de _conquista_… —El francés cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca— incluso el truco del pañuelo con cloroformo es más sutil, _petit_…

Ahora ellos no sabían exactamente _qué_ sucedía… o bien, ahora comprendían menos de lo que ya lo hacían.

— ¡_Ma vai a quel paese, stronzo!_ (¡Vete a la mierda, idiota!) —

Entonces fue cuando una cabeza de grisáceos cabellos, casi platinados, salió a su encuentro con una cara de mala leche imposible de creer. Estaba que echaba rayos por sus orbes almendrados y, como se pudo haber supuesto, pestes por la boca.

—Oh, no, _por favor __**no**_… —Seiki pensó, con horror, que aquel malhumorado muchacho tenía exactamente la misma voz que el que había escuchado por el auricular. Fue cuestión de sumar 2 + 2 para darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

— ¡H-ha llegado _otro_ loco!

La mirada letal que dirigió a los Sawada fue suficiente para que respingaran y se ocultasen en la seguridad que ofrecía el gran cuerpo del mayor de los Yamamoto. El bello de la nuca de Shinju se erizó por completo y sus manos comenzaron a jugar ansiosamente con el borde de su camisa. Seiki, en contraparte, parecía haber encogido hasta ser un ínfimo grano de arena.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, viejo? ¡Ni siquiera te vi! —Hideki se lanzó a la fiera sin temer remotamente a ese gesto que prometía arrancar, a mordidas si era necesario, un miembro importante del primer individuo que osara acercarse a él. —¡Valla! —Con ayuda de su mano derecha el capitán del equipo de voleibol de Nami-chuu comparó estaturas, con una sonrisita divertida bailoteando en sus labios —¡No has crecido ni un poquito, Yasu-chii!

El tal Yasu-_chii_ le dio un manotazo al más alto, aún con pinta asesina.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así, idiota. —Gruñó —Es Yasushi, _**Yasushi**_. No importa que tan lento seas, es fácil de aprender. —Empujó al otro, con aquel aire de camaradería _especial_ imposible de encontrar salvo en el ceno de Vongola.

Metros más allá Takeshi rió de buen humor, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de los temerosos mellizos en un intento por lograr que dejaran de temblar como hojas al viento. Todo eso le recordaba a los viejos tiempos.

—Es un buen muchacho, no tienen por qué tenerle miedo. —Dijo el hombre apenas con el volumen necesario para que los mellizos escuchasen al notar que éstos volvían a estar tensos, muy tensos. No pudo culparlos; el muchacho era muy parecido a su padre en ese aspecto: la intimidación iba implícita en los genes del joven —Chicos, les presento a Gokudera Yasushi —Dijo el guardián de la lluvia con afabilidad.

—Portador del título oficial de _Tsundere y menopáusico II_ de la familia —

—Muérete, _rana _—Yasushi parecía dispuesto a hacer una seña obscena con el dedo, pero al final se contuvo gracias a la siempre efectiva presencia del samurai. El cuasi albino dirigió su penetrante mirada al par de _roedores temblorosos_ que eran la bermeja y el castaño, como si les evaluara desde su lugar. Sus labios se torcieron imperceptiblemente antes de pararse completamente recto, como un soldado frente a su superior, antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia hacia los susodichos. —Les esperan en la sala principal del complejo, Sawada-sama.

—Tipo, eres tan formal… ¿tú no los c…? —Gokudera pisó a Hideki con "disimulo" acompañada de una ojeada furibunda. — ¡Auch! Cuanta agresividad —

Los hermanos se encontraron genuinamente desconcertados ante la actitud del joven. Era agresivo con medio mundo pero, a pesar de que a ellos les miraba como si se trataran de poca cosa (que lo eran), les dedicaba una formalidad frívola casi escalofriante.

—Yamamoto-san, _ella _le espera —Su atención volvió a posarse en los mellizos. Yasushi carraspeó—…_ahí, _usted sabe.

—Gracias, Yasushi. Por favor, junto a Fran, llévalos con el jefe. Hideki, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. —Los mellizos no podían estar más sorprendidos. Yamamoto parecía estar acostumbrado a cambiar de postura en cuestión de segundos, pues ese fue el tiempo que le bastó para pasar del típico hombre paternal relajado a dirigente, como si fuese parte de su trabajo (lo era, pero ellos no podían saberlo). Y tan pronto como esa faceta desconocida por ellos apareció, se esfumó frente a sus ojos con una sonrisa agradable. —muchachos, tengo que ir a solucionar unos asuntos. Ellos les guiarán desde aquí.

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, él ya se había desaparecido en una de las tantas ramificaciones del pasillo.

—Bueno… el capitán ya ha hablado, ¡suerte con eso, chicos! —Hideki rió, radiante, despidiéndose animosamente de los presentes con su mano izquierda.

—¡No! _Nononono_ ¡Ni se te ocurra irte! —La de rizados cabellos estaba a punto de agazaparse contra el más alto con plena intención de arrastrarle hasta donde fuese posible.

—Er… H-hideki ¿A-a dónde vas?—Shinju buscó a Hideki, en una muda señal de auxilio y terror absoluto. Señal de auxilio y terror que no fue ni remotamente considerada.

Y pronto él se había ido también, dejándoles a la merced de aquellos dos extraños especímenes humanos.

Shinju solo alcanzó a dedicarles una sonrisa nerviosa, muy forzada, al pasar a su lado. Seiki iba muy pegada a su mellizo, la mirada fija al suelo y el cabello cubriéndole el rostro innecesariamente.

No se pronunció palabra después de ello.

* * *

.  
.

* * *

El ilusionista, cómodamente recargado en la pared, observó con aire autista las diminutas motas de polvo pululando a su alrededor. De verdad que la base de emergencia estaba hecha un asco. Resopló imperceptiblemente.

—Aquí es. —Anunció Gokudera hijo con solemnidad, justo a la puerta de la famosa sala. La susodicha era esencialmente sencilla pero elegante, alta hasta el techo y su metal cromado brillaba imponente a la luz blanca del entorno. El joven de grises cabellos les miró sobre el hombro, displicente pero sin ser agresivo, ocasionando que los mellizos retrocedieran intimidados.

Yasushi gruñó para sus adentros, posando su mano sobre la lámina junto a la portezuela. Lámina que se encargaría de identificar sus huellas digitales para, finalmente, hacer que en un simple "clic" pudieran acceder sin el mayor problema al interior de la estancia.

Desde dentro un rostro, maduro y desgravado por el estrés, les saludaba con una sonrisa difícil de interpretar, pero con los mismos orbes caramelo e indomables castaños cabellos encanecidos por el pasar de los años que recordaban tan bien. Así, embutido en un costosísimo traje negro, al otro lado de un espacioso escritorio y flanqueado por un par de hombres igualmente trajeados y fría mirada. Los mellizos jadearon, sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía momentáneamente en aquel lugar

—_Decimo._ —Murmuró el adolescente casi con reverencia. —Sus hijos han llegado.

—Gracias, Yasushi-kun. —El jefe de Vongola dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al hijo de su _sottocapo_. —puedes retirarte, has hecho suficiente.

El nombrado asintió sobriamente con la cabeza antes de girar sobre sus talones, dejando atrás a los dos pasmados hermanos.

—Cuanto sin vernos, muchachos… —

Ahí como una aparición su padre, al que por cierto no veían desde poco menos de medio año, se levantaba ceremonialmente de la silla de cuero negro, bordeando el notablemente costoso escritorio dispuesto a saludar a sus vástagos como es debido.

—P-papá… —Murmuraron al mismo tiempo, incrédulos.

_¿Pero qué _coño _estaba pasando?_

* * *

.

.

* * *

**(1)**Sí, la "vieja base" es la misma que aparece en el arco del futuro 8D y sí. La cosa del HADES me lo saqué de la manga en un intento de que la cosa se vea algo más tecnológicamente avanzado (¡Veinticuatro años no pasan en balde!).

**(2)** Yep. Esa que es mundialmente conocida como cartón yeso o tablero de yeso pero puse como es conocida acá en México porque tablaroca es mas estético (?).

**(3)** Umbrella, de Resident Evil. No mentiré; el HADES nació de la primer película y la zona de la muerte (?) con rayitos láser que se encargó de rebanar a medio elenco.


End file.
